Arc 1 Episode 18: BFF
Gale.jpg Snap icJlKPIMjM637714685.png Participants *Gale Highwind *Miya Miller (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWfY9GRe7SI&feature=player_embedded ) Today was a bit different for gale than other days were. He was….studying. Only because he was interested in what the hell was inside of his stomach. As such he started really pouring into what the hell mantra actually was. In his studies he discovered that its’ really though the power of emotions and prayer that mantra is true able to be called upon. While this is an undying principle, it also depends on ones attributes and preference towards it’s usage. Gale would nod and close the book. “Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame.” Gale would toss the book out of the window breaking the glass, and making his way down the hallway. He’d made quite the substantial amount of money over the recent days and wanted to splurge a bit. First off buy getting some new…much better quality swords. He’s sorry to say but broken guntana’s isn’t exactly something he could do complex thieving and killng with. Gale would stride down the hallway, nodding his head back and froth as his portatble speaker blasted out a song he’d recently grown infacutaition with. (the link xD) Gale would make his way through Y.U.N. corp, looking for the general shop they’d just established. He didn’t need anything but some weapons really. Gale would fold his arms. “I recall the weapons shop being around this hallway…man…fuck this facility..” “TURN YOUR MUSIC OFF DICK!” “EAT MY ASS PRICK!” Gale would slap his hand on his bicep and flip off the WARRIOR that told him to shut his music off. After which, making his strode through the hall he’d arrive at the opening of the weapons shop waiting for the shop keep. Gale would holster his hands in his pockets, expecting it to be some old, probably ugly hag, or some old black guy. Or maybe one of those technological bhacus’ guys or something. “Hellooooooooo?” Gale would speak out waiting for someone. Getting impatient, he’d look over and see a random vase filled with water and flowers. Out of no reason at all. Gale would grab the vase, and in literal slow motion, he’d lash out his right arm, and toss the vase at the wall with agonizingly slow speed. The vase even traveld through the air at a decelerated rate, and collided with the wall. The glass shattering into pieces, and the water making a splash on the wall. For some reason once the glass hit the floor time returned to gales body, and he was moving normally. If the shopkeep came out during the process or after gale would look at the glass on the floor with the blankest of stares, only to then squint his eyes, and stare at the mess with burning intensitiy. Impresssed: After a few hours of fixing up the armory she felt like her work was done. She clapped her hands together and smiled. “Finally, now I can get to work.” She said looking at the time and almost falling back. “OH MY GOD, WHAT? I CLEANED FOR FOUR HOURS!?” Her big blue eyes got even bigger while she looked around the who and scurried to her desk hoping her boss didn’t pass by yet. Walking to her working station she began to finish her project, detaching an old rusty machine gun, picking at the parts. After a while of finally taking apart the gun she used the pieces for later and placed them in a box. She glanced up at the door with black oil and grease on her cheeks along with a messy torn up black gained white rag. She wiped her hands on the rag getting most of the crap from her hands off and smiled after hearing glass shatter. She raised an eyebrow leaving her office into the who area. She walked out to see some tall guy standing next to her vase now shattered on the floor. “H-Hey! What’s with that coming into someone’s shop and breaking things! .. How mean..” She said running over to the glass pieces and moving him away from it. “Move away dear, you might get cut!” She said now worrying for him instead of her glass. Miya was always very sweet and only cared for other people’s health than her belongings. She stood up brushing the glass pieces away from him, now scurrying to grab a broom and pan to clean it up, as she did so she looked up at him with a kindhearted warm smile. “How may I help you today? I’m Miya nice to meet you.” She said as she began to sweep the glass. “ah! There you are.” Gale would lean over on the counter, and cross his legs, looking at the red haired nerd. He eyed her up and down for a second, and tilted his head. “Peter parker ant got nothing on you huh Miya. Well anyway dear, I hear this is the uh. Weapons shop?” Gale would wave his hand around in a circle, wafting the air and pointing to the interior of her shop, which was really, really well kept he couldn’t deny. “Well check this tempo out. Alright I need you.” Gale clapped his hands together and rubbed them together with a grin. “I need you. Miya. Is it miya? Miya. I need you. To handcraft me. A pair of Theif swords. Ones with preferably a comfortable…mmm..” Gale would look around, in a playful fashion. “backwards grip. With the blade design ooooooooooof I’m thinking a schimitar? A big curve. And I’d like for them to..be made of this material, are you familiar with mythril?” Gale would hold up two of the light blue stones, to her so she could analyze them. Gale would then sit them on the counter, and lean on it once again, purposely flashing his sky blue eyes, that had a tinge of silver to her. “Think you could do that? Maybe cut me a Dashing warrior discount? “ Gale’s grin would sparkle, before suddenly a tomato would make it’s way from nowhere, and hit gale slam in the side of his face. Gale would sit there for a moment and huff and puff before wiping the tomato paste off of his face and shaking his head. Some WARRIORS would walk by and laugh. “aye yo FUCK you guys!....” Gale would sigh. “soooooo about those swords?” Impresssed: Miya scraping up the glass and throwing it in the trash she stood on the other side of the counter and smiled. “Huh?.. Oh ah. Yeah, can’t you.. um tell?” She said pointing to most of the weapons after a soft giggle. He looked like he tried to be such a tough guy but he was really just a goof, she could already tell, and he’s definitely a softy somewhere but for now she continued her job. She nodded listening to his request, squinting an eye a bit confused but continued to nod but slowly. She stared at the two stones and raised an eyebrow again at him. She flickered her blue eyes back at his and laughed softly. “Of course, and about the discount—“ She stepped back a bit as he got hit with the tomatoes and she covered her mouth with small giggles. “Oh.. oh my.” She handed him a tissue and shook her head. “Jerks.. anyways it’ll be done in about 7 hours is that’s ok? Also the price.. 560 scales. You’re lucky it’s usually in the thousands since it’s custom made.. but since we just met I’ll cut it in half for you… and cause you just got smacked in the face with a tomato.. and I felt bad but yeah! I’ll get it to you.” She smiled and glanced down at the stones. “Also do you mind if I hold onto these so I can search for more I need a reference.” She said looking extremely serious and determined to finish her new mission. “If you’re not busy you can sit here and hang out, watch me make my magic but if not that’s quite alright.” She offered seeming that it was lonely in the shop but she wasn’t forcing him after he was a WARRIOR and they are usually busy.. Gale would take her napkin, and as he wiped his face, shaking his head. “560 scales eh? Nice. Not bad at all…I like that. You work with people.” Gale would then hear it’d take about 7 hours for it to be completed. He’d nod, and then hand her the mythril stone, so she could study it and melt it down and use it as apart of the ore. “7 hours is nothing. I’ve had to steak out for like fucking 12, I think 7 is a bare minimum heh heh heh “ Gale would laugah a bit, and nod. “I wanna stick around and see how you work. Maybe I’ll learn something ! or you can teach me about weapon smithing or something. Hell I don’t know, but let’s work together on it, so you can see my” Gale would spread his hands in a spongebob imagination type fashion. “Toooogeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeethhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeer.” Gale would nod, and place a hand on her shoulder, looking up at seemingly nothing, but in his mind he’d be looking at a billboard sign with imagination written in neon lights. “so let’s get started!” Gale would hop over the counter and begin walking around and looking at stuffs, wanting to touch everything in sight. Impresssed: Miya happily took the stones and looked up at him with a smile now analyzing the stones in her hands. She chuckled at his comment and turned to look at him. Miya looked up and stared at him for a bit seeming to be unamused but then bursted out in laugher. She was right he is a goof and was definitely nice when being nice to him. She tried to look at where he locked his eyes on but she saw nothing and squinted her eyes a bit maybe missing something then turning to look back at him slightly confused. “Well.. alrighty then!” She said now slipping out from his hand as he slipped over the counter she shook her head giggling. “Try not to touching anything that looks like it’s hanging onto its life ok?” She said calmly as she placed the stones under a microscope looking thing, but instead of analyzing the stones she pressed a button cloning the small stones. “Don’t think anything of this machine I only made it to clone small objects like stones and bullets.” She said sighing as the stones slowly began to clone. She placed a basket under it so the stones would fall in one by one. She smiled and turned off the machine, now taking the stones into the melting pot, pouring them in. “Would you like to keep your two originals, I won’t put them in the melting pot if you don’t want me to.” She offered holding them out to him with a smile as the stones began to melt into sparkling liquid, while it melted she opened up a case filled with grips, she pulled one out with a rubber grip for easier grasp. She placed it down beside the melting pot. She turned around now to look for an old steel scimitar, with a large curve and placed it on the table. She pulled the old grips off the old scimitar replacing it with the new black one fastening it tightly to it, and then proceeded to dip the steel point into the blue sparkling melted stones and coated it in the liquid. She slowly pulled it out and the blade glistened. She grabbed a pen with her free hand and on the blade she created a beautiful design over it with swift swirls and swipes. She then hung it up to dry and sighed looking at it. “I still need to polish it, fix it up a bit, but what do you think so far?” She asked eying her creation. Gale would continue looking around, dead eye center at things. “this girl must be some kind of alien..i wonder if she likes fictional comic books and stuff.” Gale would poke a sharp object and cut himself, but kept himself quiet so she’d never guess it right off hand. He’d then follow her, and hover over her loomingly, to see just what she was doing in the process of making these swords. “Cloining actual mineral? Oi vey, sometimes I forget just how advanced this time period is. Yeah I’d love to hold onto the originals. Might make even more use for them.” Gale would take them and put them back into his weapons satachel, zipping it up, and watching as the stones began to melt down into a sparkling blue liquid. It invoked a sense of wonder in gale, something about pretty sights like that always sent him face first into a day dream, or a doze or something of the sort. As she then fixed up the schimitars with the grip he wanted, he’d nod, and the pinstripe design was pretty cute, gale would snicker to himself. She presented it to him, and gale would place a hand under his chin. “It is good…however theres oooooone more thing I’d like to add. You know those power orbs we have? Could you make one slot for a tennis ball sized one on this blade’s hilt, and for the other one, can we add into two golf ball sized slots? That way I can y’know bust out some badass spells and shit..and….stuff….spells. HELL EYAH! Can we do that?” Gale would clap his hands together with a big cheesey grin hoping she would add this small little edition. Impresssed: She smiled dusting her hands off and glanced over at him now. She tilted her head a bit in confusion and the began to nod. “Ah.. the power orbs. I can do that when it dries of course.” She said now looking over at the melting pot hoping it was still melting the minerals. She then glanced at Gale and shook her head. “You poked yourself on something didn’t you?” And before he could argue she pulled out her wallet and took out a bandaid. She took his wrist and wrapped the bandaid on his finger and laughed a bit letting go. She was a very sweet and kind person, she always knew to find the good in everyone even if it was Lucifer himself. She was a fresh breath of sweet non-polluted air. Miya soon turned to look at the sword and poked it a bit. “Perfect it’s dry now.” She said as she held it up, now moving to grab something to create a slot in the hilt the size of a tennis ball as he asked, she grabbed a scoop looking object and created a slot then flipped it over and then created two golf ball sized slots just as asked. She placed the scooper down and analyzed the creation. She smiled and then went off to dip it into the pot once again, the blue liquid now forming around her design leaving the blade a darkish blue and the design a sky light blue. The liquid dried quickly since it sat in the pot for a while and she shut off the melting pot. Now moving over to her sharpening tool she placed the blade on the edge of it and it spun on the sharp edge creating a deadly sharp side to it. Sparks spurred off the sides of the sharpening tool and the blade, when she pulled it off the blade shimmered and the edge sparkled clearly looking fatally sharp. She walked over to her polishing center and began to polish the blade and the grip making it look brand new. When she finished she held it out towards him. The blade’s design stood out on the weapon and she was out of breath already. Hurrying from station to station could be tiring but it was all worth it. This was one of her best pieces yet and she was surprised it actually came out in her favor. She showed it off a bit. “Careful the blade is DANGEROUSLY sharp, do NOT touch it. Make sure you’re safe with it ok?” She said now holding it out to him. “Anything else?” She asked with another sweet smile. Gale would give a soft smile to her as she wraped the bandaid around his finger. It’s really rare to see such sweet girls in the world of Pandora, so it’s…refreshing. She had an aura about her that screamed “friend to the end” like some t.v special or something of the sort. It really was a nice treat to have on his side. As she finished that gale would nod, and watch her sommore as she made the addition he’d ask for, and when it recived the shine of finish, gale’s eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful blade. “It’s….it’s ….marvelous…..my god, you. Are like. My new best friend. Ever.” Gale would take the blades, and grip each one by the handles, eyeing them carfully. Becoming..familer with them. So to speak. He’d nod, and place them both In one hand, digging into his pockets, and reaching for her 560 scales, and counting them out before handing them to her. “Thank you..Miya was it? Tell ya what. For being extra sweet to me, if you’re ever in need of Gale Highwinds services, all you have to do is call. I put my number on your desk, on a card already, so anytime you need me let me know. For this kind of craftsmen ship, we’ll definitely be doing business a lot more often. Thanks again miya!” Gale would breach all personal barriers and give her a big hug, lifting her up and wiggling her around a bit before sitting her down. “Well I’ve gotta jet. Again thank you, gotta go, bye bye, see you lateeeeeer!” Gale would turn and high tail it down the hall way to practive with his new toys, and become familer with these blades. All that was left was to name them.. Impresssed: She laughed softly as his eyes glistened at the sight of his new weapon. That’s what she loved to see, someone admiring her work and someone putting it to use. She held out her hand to take the scales and opened the cash register, she placed the money inside and shut it. “Aha, yes it’s Miya.” She looked over at her desk and then back at him. She nodded in agreement and waved to him until she watched him squeeze her tiny self into a bear hug. “OOF— G-Gah, n-nice working w-with you too!..” She gasped for a breath along with laughter and placed a hand on her chest taking short breaths. “Bahaha, jeez. No problem, see you soon bud!” She waved as he ran down out of there. She shook her head walking to her desk. She picked up the card slowly and then realization hit her. “Bestfriend.. I made.. a friend?” She said to herself now lighting up with joy. She pulled out her phone and began punching in his number and saved it to her contacts. “Gale; Bestfriend Ever.” She laughed at her own small joke in her phone and placed her phone back into her pocket looking at the card. “How many bodyguards can a girl have?.. A billion!” She giggled twirling and walking back to her work. “Time to finish making my items look even more badass then they should!” She giggled walking towards a group of unfinished weaponry. Category:Arc 1